Hell's Mystery
by KezGirl
Summary: What happens when Crowley and Abaddon are fighting for the throne but they actually forget about someone stronger than them. What if this person (she) can change the history of both worlds and the Winchester's life? Dean /OC ...NO slash !
1. Chapter 1

**I might use a few weird things that maybe you ain't used to find in a fan made story or things you won't be able understand from the first chapters of the story but please follow the line and you'll understand why I've decided to do it this way . **

**One of the things that might catch your attention is the fact that I'm using a song to introduce my character …well… that song hides something essential in my character's life and evolution . Besides I always liked those effects from the movies where the new character make his entrance on a dramatic sound track :-p .**

**The second thing you might wait for is to find out HER name . In the first chapters I'll refer to her as "SHE" or " HER" or "My lady " as Crowley will used to call it . You'll find the reason by reading the story! **

**Hope you'll enjoy it and help me with a few ideas! **

"It's Abaddon" Castiel announce the boys

For the first time in ages , Dean looked scared. He was about to face Abaddon and Crowley in the same room with an angel by his side and a brother who's not able to fight in his state. He was desperate and Crowley catch his look .

"Go! The back door . I handle this" Crowley said looking at Dean

"Oh 'couse you're such a good guy " Dean answered sarcastically

" Right now .. I'm the best guy you know " Crowley answered giving Dean his stuffs .

Cas and Dean helped Sam to get out from the chair he was sitting before but didn't leave the room without threaten Crowley .

" This doesn't make us even. I see you again … " He tried to finish the line but Crowley cut him off

"I'm dead ! Yeah .. I know it . I love you too ! " Crowley finished Dean's line letting him leave the room as he took a sit on the chair he sat before .

"Hello darling " Crowley said as he heard the front door opening , sensing Abaddon getting inside , but not alone…with two little puppy following her .

"Crowley ! "Abaddon said seeing him so relaxed in that chair .

"Bring me his head " She said to the demons that came with her . Surprisingly they didn't move a finger to accomplish her order

"See?! That's the thing about demons ! They are only obedient to a point " Crowley said Abaddon who was looking pissed at the tow but also concerned of the fact that she's loosing ground in front of Crowley .

"Ok. Lets have a chat !" Crowley said as relaxed as before

"I'm not here to have a chat with you "Abaddon spit it out getting down the stairs she was standing on .

" I'm not talking with you ! I'm talking with them , the average demons because I feel their pain . You must have been difficult with your lovely king so cruelly taken away from you . I imagine you felt all an sea and then along came the …brut . She's strong and a knight and immortal …at the moment . So I'm not surprised that some of my idiotic subjects bout her line. But now …good news fellows …daddy's back . " Crowley said with a threatening tone toward Abaddon who was standing then with an ironical smile on her face trying not to look surprised .

" Hell doesn't wants you , Crowley "Abaddon said wanting to end this chat " It's mine " she ended her line as a certain thing .

" Is it ?" Crowley got her off from her cloud . " Not what I hear . Not while I'm still kicking ! " He add.

"Well, then let's settle it . You and me ..right here …right now. Winner takes the crown "Abaddon propose .

"See? That's your problem, love. You think this is a fight " Crowley makes things clear

"And is not ?" Abaddon laughed about Crowley's statement .

" Is a campaign. Hear and minds that what's important . You see …the demons have a choice… " he said looking at the demons behind Abaddon before continuing his line "… take orders from the worlds angrier ginger , and that's saying something , or joining my team where everybody gets ..a say… a virgin and everything they can eat . So think at this boys, spread the world …VOTE CROWLEY "

He finished his role and snapped his fingers to disappear but when he tried nothing happened. He was still there , in front of Abaddon , in the same place…the same room . For a moment he looked shocked but after he understood why his powers are …gone .

The wind was blowing harder, the sky getting darker and they all knew what the strong flicking lights were bringing with them . Every time she comes, every time she steps into this world , all the creatures can feel her presence .

She's living in the deepest dark of hell , a place where not even Crowley or Abaddon dare to step in .She lives into her own world with rules that nobody understand and that no one dare to question or break .Far away from hell's daily's activity she's always informed with everything. She only interfere when something goes beyond her approval.

Nobody knows about her more than she wants to be known and no one approach her more than she want to be approached.

Fear , coldness, dark and dead surround her at each step and every demon that feels her near can hear this song in his ears .

_If this is to end in fire__  
><em>_Then we should all burn together__  
><em>_Watch the flames climb high into the night__  
><em>_Calling out father, stand by and we will__  
><em>_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side___

_And if we should die tonight__  
><em>_Then we should all die together__  
><em>_Raise a glass of wine for the last time__  
><em>_Calling out father, prepare as we will__  
><em>_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side__  
><em>_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain__  
><em>_I see fire, burning the trees__  
><em>_And I see fire, hollowing souls__  
><em>_I see fire, blood in the breeze__  
><em>_And I hope that you'll remember me___

_Oh, should my people fall__  
><em>_Then surely I'll do the same__  
><em>_Confined in mountain halls__  
><em>_We got too close to the flame__  
><em>_Calling out father hold fast and we will__  
><em>_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side__  
><em>_Desolation comes upon the sky_

_And if the night is burning__  
><em>_I will cover my eyes__  
><em>_For if the dark returns then__  
><em>_My brothers will die__  
><em>_And as the sky's falling down__  
><em>_It crashed into this lonely town__  
><em>_And with that shadow upon the ground__  
><em>_I hear my people screaming out___

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain__  
><em>_I see fire, burning the trees__  
><em>_I see fire, hollowing souls__  
><em>_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

"Am I interrupting something ?" She said , facing the most powerful demons Crowley and Abaddon. Nobody expected her to get out of the pit , they haven't seen her in ages and now…that's she finally here …something must have happened and her presence in the room wasn't a good sign.

" My lady …" Crowley said trying to sound polite and diplomatic .

"Spare me the title , Crowley ! " She said with a cold tone of voice. "Where have you been ?" She asked shortly .

"After such a terrible fight over the throne of hell I felt like I needed a vacation " He tried to sound funny making her understand what really happened .

"And when the fight have ended because I'm still waiting for the winner to raise and come with the good news . " She answered calmly but with the same sharp and cold voice.

"It didn't "Abaddon looked at Crowley letting him know that the war is not over yet.

"So?! Where have you been all this time. You disappeared without leaving a trace " She asked again making a few steps toward him as Crowley made a few steps back .

" The Winchesters trapped me " He said shortly making Abaddon laugh.

She approached him even more letting Crowley observe every tinny detail of her face and live to tell the others. Her eyes were of a deep green, her skin was pink and smooth, her lips were glowing and her hair was a dark shining ebony.

"And you're calling yourself KING ?" Abaddon asked Crowley with the same laugh as before that disappeared from her face as she was giving her a glare.

"Abaddon has a point in here BUT that's not really my business. The clock is ticking and I'm tired to wait for one of you to make a move. You can eat each other alive but hurry up…or I'll be the one to decide for you . " She made it clear for both of them . Abaddon clenched her jaw and Crowley tried to make himself comfortable after she pulled back.

"Don't get to comfy , Abaddon! You're losing ground more than Crowley . He might be a moron but gets you when it comes to the demons that follows him." She added seeing Abaddon's happy face. Abaddon nodded a bit pissed of what she just said but she's not the kind to give up so easy .

"You're free to go " She told them as both disappear in the same time. Being around her wasn't such a pleasure because is not comfortable to be around someone stronger than you that could kill you with a snap of his fingers .

She actually didn't care which one of them will get the throne , she didn't care about demons, she didn't care about the history of hell , she didn't care about nothing as much as she gets free of charges . She didn't like them more than a king love's his buffoons.


	2. Chapter 2

~Meanwhile~

After making his choice to go separate ways from his brother , Dean found himself in a bar, drinking a beer, alone. Sadness never leaved his eyes. He looked tired, guilty , he was technically down but for one moment he managed to smile to the waitress .

"Is that smile for me ?" A voice suddenly interrupted his moment, making him turn around to see Crowley sitting next to him smelling a red flower . Dean's face suddenly changed getting out his demon knife .

"Just buy me a drink first " Crowley said looking at the knife and back at Dean

"I said that next time I see you .." Dean reminded Crowley his last promise.

"Yeah , I'm dead. Rings a bell " Crowley said a bit annoyed of that fact, making himself more comfortable in his seat "Let's not look in the past , shall we?! This bar is a bust . That waitress is a bust with the capital id and your prey, Gadreel , has left the building . So lets get to more important things , like destroying Abaddon "

"Yeah! Good luck with that . The knights of hell aren't exactly the dying kind" Dean mocked him out .

"There is something that can kill a knight " Crowley sounded confident showing a huge grin to his new "pall ". "The weapon that the Archangels used to execute them – The First Blade " he explains as Dean widens his eyes .

"Never heard of it " Dean answers squeezed the knife in his hand. "Can I kill you now ?"

"I'm chasing that blade for decades" Crowley sow Dean's interest so he continued , knowing that Dean won't kill him as much as he can use him OR use each other for "good reasons" . Dean softened a bit placing the knife on the counter as he took a sip from his beer .

"The closes I got was when one of my druids …Smitty …got wind of a protégé demon of Abaddon who claimed knowledge of the blade. Sadly , before Smitty could nap the guy , a hunter by the name of John Winchester kidnap the protégé . I'm here to see if there's something in John's Winchester memorial , that might lead US to the first blade . " Crowley tried to sound as convincing as he could, reminding Dean of everything he loves and hates the most .

"Do you want to hunt ?! With me ?! " Dean raised an eyebrow looking at Crowley almost amused.

" I do like a good buddy comedy " Crowley answered with a huge grin on his face knowing that Dean won't let such a hunt pass out . Just as he thought , Dean got out from his jacket nothing else than John's journal , looking to see if his dad ever wrote something about that hunt…and he did .

"Oh yeah ! Here it is ! Yeah , he picked up a protégé of Abaddon but that's about it . " Dean answered shortly wanting to close the journal when Crowley interrupted .

"What those numbers in the margins means ?" Crowley asked curiously

"Non of your business " Dean answered pissed

"What ?! You'll gonn' act hard to get ? I have to repeat you?" Crowley refuse to give up

"There are codes from one of my father's lockers . It might have put something in there " Dean explained

"And what is the T next to the numbers mean ?" Crowley wont let a tinny detail pass

"Not a clue " Dean answered almost pissed

"Fine! Lets get dady's mane cave , shall we? " Crowley looked like a little kid in a search of a new toy

"And how can I know this isn't a trap ?" Dean asked

"You don't ! " Crowley answered smelling the same damn flower from before " That's what makes it fun " He answered before standing up , ready to go . With the same tired face, Dean paid his beer and let a huge tip to the waitress he was smiling before and went to follow Crowley .

After a few hours of driving ,Dean stopped the car in front of his father's locker and step inside with Crowley , whose face was covered from the beginning.

"Was this really necessary ? I mean …I've been inside your brother … we're practically …FAMILY " Crowley said making Dean pissed like hell.

"Listen to me ! We are the farthest thing from family ! You got that dick bag ?" Dean said looking deep into Crowley's eyes , making sure he made himself clear.

"Oh yeah " Crowley said seeing he's loosing ground

"You wann' hunt ? Let's hunt … " Dean said looking around to see from where could he start .

"I'll be right here " Crowley said seeing the demon's trap as he tried to follow Dean.

"So what kind of décor is this ? rustic - obsessive, paranoiac- deco ? " Crowley asked , smelling all kind of things from the room .

"Here it is !" Dean said catching Crowley's attention .

"It seems that my father was hunting with another hunter when he knocked Abaddon's pet . " Dean ended his sentence with showing Crowley a photo of an women hunter .

" I guess the T doesn't stand from 'terrible fathers ', it stand from …" Crowley made a statement letting Dean finish it

"Tara ! " Dean continued " Doesn't ring a bell !"

"It says that they interrogate the demon and they exorcise him but not before to mention the first blade . " Dean read a few lines from his father's notes

"I love it when I'm right " Crowley added

"Yeah .. well the rest of the file is empty , genius ! " Dean cut Crowley's wings

"What ? They teaching ' no taking notes ' at hunters Hogwards? " Crowley said a bit pissed of the fact he has no more clues about his new toy

"Let's see if Tara is still kicking " Dean said , tired of Crowley's statements .

After a few another hours of driving they got to meet Tara and look her in the eyes . She was a tough women with blonde hair and a very deep look.

"Is it open?" Dean asks as he gets a few steps inside the store

"That's what it says " Tara answers looking at both of them

"What can I do for you ?" She asks looking carefully at Crowley

"Uhm.. yeah . John Winchester rings a bell " Dean asked her with a tough attitude " I'm his son " Dean added to sound convincing.

"Which one of them ? Sam or Dean ?" Tara asked looking straight into Dean's eyes

"Dean" he said as Tara felt a sharp pain in her knee eyeing Crowley

"Still in the family business?" She asked moving her eyes on Dean

"Born and raise " Dean answered proudly

"Listen, a few years back you worked at a job with my dad . Well me and my …associate " Dean start getting to the main subject , introducing his 'coworker' as Tara got her gun from under the counter and point it at Crowley.

"Ever since '92 I feel a painful little pinch in what's left on my knee whenever a demon is around "

"Hunters! So trusting . I'll go get a coffee as you finish here "Crowley said snapping his fingers but nothing happened….again. his first thought was that she was after him again but Tara scattered the bad thoughts by telling him about the devil's trap under the carpet while Dean was checking it to see if it's true.

"Tara, listen. My associate … " Dean tries to explain and make her cooperate when Crowley added…

"Friends, best buddy actually …" Crowley says

"Not helping … " Dean said pissed looking at him

"Not caring " Tara answered nonchalant

"Look. I'm the king of hell , he's a Winchester. There's a reason why we're working together. " for a moment the 'king' of hell felt threatened and because he would have always chose to save his skin, he thought that Dean would do the same thing in his case. He tried to solve it by throwing everything on Dean's shoulders.

"Yeah! Is called possession " Tara said as she sprinkle holly water on Dean's face. He didn't seem pleasant with her reaction but still he managed to fake a smile.

"See?! I'm fine ." He told her wiping his face from the holly water .

"Ok?! Yes, you're right he is a jackass but he's helping me hunting this " Dean felt like he had to explain it to her in order to get her trust.

"Helping you with what ?" She asked with a cold voice

"You and my old man found a demon who knew something about the first blade . We need to find that blade."

"Well…hell ! You are as handsome as John and as dumb too if you're looking out for that old relic."

"We're hunting a knight of hell"

"Why?! They're all dead. "

"One came back , Abaddon ! "

As hearing this , Tara decided that she can trust Dean and pulled out the research they [she and John] did together while back .

"Demons said that the archangels used a weapon that could kill the knights of hell. We've never heard of anything like the knights of hell or the first blade. Your dad thought he was lying , trying to save himself. We took him out " Tara explained everything that happened. "And we had a lovely weekend together " she added to the picture that Dean wasn't prepare to see yet.

"Then we went separate ways but I couldn't let the blade go. Something like that would always help a hunter you know ? I traveled over the world, destroy my knee and my life and all I found was a location spell to the blade that I could never finish. Couldn't find one ingredient …essence of Kraken " Tara continued her story as the two of them listen with big interest .

"Kraken? Crowley asked as his eyebrow went up . " I have a warehouse full of Kraken essence in Belize. Break the trap, I could be back before you say 'presto' "he offered to help as Tara mock him off

"Presto " she said looking straight into his eyes to see that he was still there, trapped like a mouse.

"I can help! Dean ?! " He asked for some help from his 'associate'

"He wants Abaddon as dead as I do. " Dean and tare exchanged a few looks before she took the gun and shoot the floor , breaking the trap as Crowley vanished .

As they exchanged a few looks , Tara could sense that something ain't right and felt like giving him a short advice even if he never asked for it.

" You know ?! Even if that blade is real it ain't worthy to be best buddy with the king of hell. " she point it out hitting Dean to the right spot .

"Abaddon…. Way worse . I'll do with Crowley after . Trust me !" Dean said showing a smirk as Tara shacked her head in disbelieve .

"You sound just like your father …when he said he'll call me " Tara added showing him how much she 'trust' his words.

As Dean was trying to get the picture of them out of his mind Crowley came back in the store with the last ingredient …essence of Kraken.

"shall we "Crowley said showing them the little recipient

Dean started to mix all the ingredients as Tara spread them over a map showing them the right location of the blade .

"Missouri . Figures! " Tara said looking at the little piece of the map .

"You wann' join us ?" Crowley asked Tara with a smirk

"Him?! Anytime …you ?! NEVER" She pointed that out looking pissed into his eyes

"Thank you ! " Dean said after getting all the help from her.

"Good luck, Dean! You'll gonn' need it " She said as a good bye as Dean followed Crowley outside .

After some time of driving toward the location, Dean finally stopped the car in front of a house. A beautiful big house that seemed far away from the town .

"Stop! "Crowley said as Dean made a few steps toward the house

"What ?" He asked confused.

"Stop! I feel something "Crowley said again .

"What ? Cramps ?" Dean got tired of babysitting him

"I feel something dark" Crowley explained nicely ,feeling some shivers over his spine.

"What ?! Darker than you ?" Dean seemed that incredible. Crowley the king of hell feeling scared .

"Oh no ! "Crowley said seeing who's approaching from behind the house. " we need to leave here now " he said with an urgent tone.

"What ? you're allergic to bees ?" Dean asked confused

"That's not a bee keeper . That's the father or murder "Crowley add looking directly at the man in front of him.

"Sorry ?! who ?" Dean asked looking back at Crowley for answers .

"It's Cain" the demon said with the same fear in his voice as before .

"Wait …like In Cain and Able ?" Dean tried to get that information correctly

"Dean, we need to be a world way from here "Crowley said going back to the car when Cain itself stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere , Crowley " Cain said looking into his eyes which petrified Crowley.

After the reunion outside Dean and Crowley were invited inside the house . They were both sitting on the couch waiting like two kids to receive their punishment .

"Why you don't even snap from here ?" Dean asked Crowley curiously seeing and feeling his fear .

Dean wasn't the kind to show his feelings but he didn't felt so scared of Cain , instead he found it quite friendly for someone with his powers.

"I will never leave my domestic partner in crime "Crowley answered ironically telling Dean what he'd like to hear from a real partner and buddy .

"Yeah… like your heart grown 3 sizes " Dean answered with the same tone standing up from the couch looking around .

"You can't snap out of here can't you ?" Dean discovered Crowley little secret

"He's doing something to me "Crowley answered wanting to know what has such power over him apart HER and the devil's trap.

"Right ! so tell me about this Cain " Dean asked as his eyes were looking qll over the house.

"Well after Cain killed Able he became a demon " Crowley began to tell Dean a few basic things about this Cain .

"What do you mean with he became a demon ?" Dean asked confused.

"I mean he came the dangerous demon that faced the surface of the Earth. Killed thousands , the best being the worst and then he just …disappeared " Crowley added a few more information but not to many . "Everyone thought he was dead or at least they hoped it was "

"None of you keep bees?" Cain made his entrance holding 3 cups of tea to serve his guests which made Dean look even more awkward.

"Is very relaxing . they're such noble creatures and the honey?! Well I keep a ride on the come …" Cain said serving Crowley his cup of tea. He takes it as every bone from his body start shaking like hell .

"So?! What are the king of hell and a Winchester doing in my house ?" Cain's look suddenly darkened looking for answers.

"You know who we are ?" Dean asked surprised of that fact

"I'm retired not dead " Cain explained making himself more comfortable in the chair . "What I don't know is why you're looking for me or importantly how you found me ?"

"Huh that's a funny story really …you see is quite a misunderstanding … "Crowley tried to 'save the day' as Dean thought carefully on how his answers might sound .Without even realizing , Cain silence him with a simple "Shtt " .

Dean's eyes suddenly widened , feeling exciting about what Cain just did " Oh you gott' teach me how to do that "

"Why you're here, Dean?" Cain asked again looking straight in Dean's eyes. He was looking for precious answers and his instinct told him that Dean won't be so diplomatic as Crowley.

"We're looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the knights of hell. The first blade. We need it to kill a knight of hell - Abaddon" Dean answered as franc as Cain was hopping so .

As the sound of her name ,Cain's eyes hold back a big angriness . As he was thinking on her Cain was playing with the ring from his finger which caught Dean's attention .

"Look, I get it . you're retired but there's evil out there and I'm looking to equate the odds. " Dean added to his statement from before .

"One last time, how did you found me ?" Cain asked again but this time more determined .

"We didn't . The spell was for the blade . One time deal " Dean looked him straight in the eyes answering with the true which Cain liked.

"Anyone else know you are here ?" Cain made another question

"No " Dean answered with the same serious voice, looking into his eyes with the same determination but this time to lye . It was weird to see how easy he could sound convincing in both situations .

"Well… it's been a pleasure having company but once a century is enough for me . You get yourself out " Cain placed his cup of tea on the table, standing up and doing some steps toward the kitchen when Dean stopped him.

"hey ..listen pall. We're not living here without the blade. " Dean followed him pissed

"You're quite a reputation Dean ! I see the part of you being bravery , seems true . " Cain face Dean again but this time with a shining look, admiring him.

"Well what can I say ?! I'm 'all of in ' kind of guy " Dean answered with the same determination from before.

"Abaddon is the last knight of hell and if you're out of the game why the hell do you care if she lives or die ?" Dean asked confused about Cain's attitude when it comes to the knights .

"It you friend here could talk it would tell you that I've trained the knights of hell . I've build that entire demonic order with my own hands , Abaddon included " Cain answered Dean clearly with the same sincerity that Dean answered a few minutes back .

"That's kind of information I could use 5 minutes ago …" Dean turns toward Crowley ,looking pissed as hell.

"But here's something your friend doesn't know , that no one knows in fact outside Abaddon . It wasn't the archangels that slaughtered the knights , it was me ! " Dean's eyes suddenly widened as Cain was giving him such an important information.

"Why did you turned up on your own ?" He looked confused of why he chosen to do that .

"Once again…. I admire your bravery but if you excuse me I have things to run in town. Good bye , Dean Winchester ! " Cain admired Dean but still he wasn't gonn' tell him the story till the end. He had no reason too. "Never return " Cain added turning his back to them and leave the room .

Dean and Crowley find they're way out back to the car when Crowley felt like playing hero.

"That was lovely . Can we leave the country now ?" He said still trying to regain straight after this reunion. He barely believed that Cain let him live to count it .

"You said that the first blade is out only chance to kill Abaddon. This is the closest you've got to it. We're not leaving " Dean made that clear to Crowley as he wasn't here to give up on that blade.

"Would you listen to reasons for once ?" Crowley asked pissed

"Hey ! He said he's going out in the town. Awesome ! We wait till is gone, bust in, take what is ours and then leave " Dean said one last time , tired of Crowley's cowardice.

Dean was overwhelmed with his own problems to take care of Crowley. It was enough that he went over his believes working and trusting a demon. He was carrying on his shoulders so many deaths . Apart that ,having Sam away from him wasn't something easy to deal with.

He was his brother, he was concerned for his health and life and that is something that would never change , no matter how deep the gap between them is .

He dedicated his entire life to take care of his 'pain in the ass' little brother [as he used to say ] and he couldn't handle the fact that after all he did , now he was the main reason for Sam's sufferance. It was more than he could handle


	3. Chapter 3

~ one hour after ~

There's been an hour since Cain left the house, time in which Dean and Crowley spied the house to make sure that everything is fine and that nobody is coming back. They were decided to find that blade …well more Dean than Crowley whose bones are still shaking .

"This is by far the dumbest idea you ever had "Crowley told Dean as they stepped into the house.

"Yeah! Well…it's early " Dean said making a few steps inside the house and searched a place to begin looking for the blade.

"Well that's nothing here . Such a shame! Let's go now "Crowley said pissing Dean off even more.

"Hey ! " He snapped " Sap up and start looking . We don't have so much time. " Dean said pissed of his whining .

Crowley conformed to the fact they had to look around the house so he start looking in the kitchen as Dean was already looking around the living room. He found an old picture of a lady named Colette, whose ring Cain was having on his finger , the same he was playing at the time Dean noticed the move.

~ Meanwhile ~

Outside Cain's house , a strange car stopped suddenly . The driver was no other than a demon send by Abaddon to spy on Crowley moves.

"You'll never guess what Dean and Crowley found. Send back up , send them ALL " he said with a demonic laugh looking in the rearview mirror to see how damaged his face was. It was the shoot Tara gave him before he killed her.

"Nothing "Crowley said panting as if he'd run a mille ." Not even porn " he tried to sound funny

"I think I could figure it out why he give up the reservation so many years ago " Dean said showing Crowley the picture of Colette.

"Lovely . Who is she ?" Crowley asked

"Cain had a similar ring on him" Crowley's look suddenly moved on Colette's ring to notice that Dean had a point.

"Father of murdered got hitched " Dean said as a strange noise interrupted him. It was the door ; Cain was back and they had no time to get out .

"He's back ! C'mon " Dean said running toward the door waiting for Crowley to follow. As he tried to open the door they realized it was locked and Cain just behind them ,looking not as friendly as before .

"That belongs to me " He said waiting for Crowley to give him back Colette's photo.

"Sorry "Crowley said with a large smile on his face while returning the photo . "Gorgeous by the way " he added trying to sound convinced by making a few extra remarks.

As they were trying to fix things out the sound of a car interrupted the moment . Dean went to the living room to look on the window and sow a bunch of demons outside the house.

"I suppose those didn't come with you " Dean said to Cain sarcastically

"No! " Cain answered wandering how they found out the location if nobody else knew where they were.

"Guess we can't wait any longer. " One of the demons said

"Your friend Tara was really helpful " Another demon said laud enough so they could her it . Dean's face suddenly changed. There was one more victim on his consciousness and that was killing him slowly. He felt guilty for her dead as much as he did for all the others.

"Good damn chatty …. After I run all her skin off " he continued twisting the knife even deeper in Dean's wounds.

"We don't want any troubles, Cain! Just want the so called king and the Winchester! I have a new master to impress and I might better do a good impression by delivering those two. Just that ! " The demon said louder as Dean and Crowley were now exchanging looks.

"Master ?" Dean asked ironically as Crowley was pissed by that nickname .

"Abaddon" Crowley answered back.

"This lover need to die "Crowley added trying to hide his angry .

"I count …" Crowley said as he started to count when Dean interrupt him " To many "

"The symbol you put on the door to keep us IN would keep them OUT?" Dean turned to face Cain asking him as nothing bad happened a few moments ago .

"For now " Cain answered friendly

"I will barricade the enters " Dean said as he start moving the furniture to block the door . "Get ready for a fight " he added with a warrior's tone.

"Well, good luck with that . " Cain said as Dean got pissed waggling his eyebrows.

"What ?" He shouted looking at Cain

"You expose my home, you expose me " Cain started to accuse Dean for everything that's happening and somehow letting him deal with everything that's coming .

"So boo- hoo" Dean said even more pissed following Cain.

"Brave but impulsive. You truly deserve your reputation. " Cain smiled like feeling proud of what he sees.

"I can't say you looked up for yours " Dean answered still pissed

"What can I say ? I retired " Cain answered with the same attitude and smile .

"If you survive you're welcome to join me at my last meal I'll eat in this house before I disappear again. That's at least I can do " Cain said moving toward the kitchen as Dean couldn't believe what he sees or hears .

"Alright ! I got this . You take the front " Dean said to Crowley who's not accustom to take orders and much less from a Winchester. He gave Dean a last look before closing the door behind him.

~ back in the kitchen ~

"So this is your play ?! Corn ?! What I might not getting here ? Is not like you're a coward " Dean tried to understand Cain's attitude that pisses him off even more than the situation itself.

"Since when the great Dean Winchester ask for help ?" Cain asked Dean with a certain confusion. " Well that doesn't sound of the man I've read on demons bathroom's walls " Cain added making Dean boil inside.

"Maybe you lost a step ! Let's find out " Cain finished his line letting two demons came in as Dean look astonished .

"Don't mind me . Enjoy yourself " Cain said them pointing to Dean.

Dean got the knife out from his jacket preparing for a big fight when another demon is breaking the glass walls from between the living room and the kitchen taking him off guard.

As they fight, Dean manage to kill the demon that was following them, the same demon that killed Tara when he got caught and pinned to the table. For a moment Dean exchange a few looks with Cain who tells him " Do grate ! "

The demon girl hit Dean harder , trying to stab him when out of the blue Cain's radio turn on and the song that could be heard was non other than the song that scared them the most .

Cain played attention to the song from the radio and moved his look toward the door. He knew that song, he knew those owns and he also knew who was coming. His heart start racing and his feet weren't able to move.

She was coming and she wasn't in a good mood. The wind was blowing , the light flicking like crazy and the door suddenly opened , spamming themselves hard on the walls as there was SHE !….standing in the door's frame looking around with curiosity.

"Guess I've manage to get here in time for the big show " She said looking at the two demons that were holding Dean and for the first time their eyes meet . Dean's look was confused, angry and determinate to gang them all. Her eyes were lightly ,her lips were showing a friendly smile and her attitude was relaxed . Even if she was boiling inside she never showed that. She used to deal the troubles with a smile on her face, denoting power, straight and self-control.

"So?! Where's the King ? Hiding somewhere under the table ?" She asked the demons that hold Dean as one of them pointed toward the living room. Her look moved on Crowley and his eyes were almost popping out .

"Cain and she in the same house. Hell… this is gonn' end messy "Crowley muttered to himself doing a few steps to welcome her .

"My lady … what a pleasure…" Crowley tried to sound polite making her smile even wider but not because she was extremely happy to see him or because he was kissing her ass . She was impressed on how hypocrite he was in order to save his ass.

"Is it ?" She asked , raising her eyebrows , showing him the same ironic smile from before. Dean's eyes were analyzing every move, every gesture, every tinny detail trying to understand who is she and why suddenly all demons, Crowley and Cain included frozen as seeing her . Where did she came from ? She was a demon for sure but how powerful ? what role she's been playing in this story ? Damn he was pissed but still he knew that if things go bad he won't get to count it this time. He was all alone, surrounded by powerful demons and that wasn't a good sign at all .

"Why are you here, Crowley? Another vacation perhaps?! " She asked with a friendly voice but with a deep dark look. Crowley's bones were shaking again.

"Well you said you didn't care if me and Abaddon will eat each other's out so I'm here to make sure I'm the one eating her first " She was surprised by his sincerity …not that she didn't knew the main reason of their presence there . She did…she always knew everything .

"So ….uhm.. let me guess ! You didn't have enough guts to come alone and you asked a Winchester to help you and as this wasn't enough you called backups in case he decided to betrayed you ?" She placed her hands in her pockets busting into an ironical laugh but always keeping that dark look.

"Busted ! "Crowley answered before pointing at the two demons from the table " Those two aren't with me . They're Abaddon's puppy .They followed me "

"And you didn't notice ?! " She asked again as Crowley swallowed nervously . " Don't play me , Crowley! " She added as Dean's look went directly toward Crowley. He knew he was followed all along and still using Dean to get to the blade. As he couldn't feel crappy enough Crowley just added another one to the list …now he felt used.

Dean was still pinned on the table, unable to move, unable to understand who this chick was and why she clamed so much explanations but most of all …why they all feared her so much . Was she another knight of hell like Abaddon? Why did Crowley fear her? Why did Cain suddenly got so interested in her ? She was certainly a demon but how powerful?

There were so many questions running out his head, so many doubts but most of all , a crappy situation. Alone with 3 powerful demons, with Cain who doesn't intent to help, with a new chick in town whose title was still unknown for him and with Crowley who's willing to snap his fingers and disappear , letting him in the middle of a fight , a fight that would definitely bring him a certain death.

"I'm starting to lose my patience with you Crowley ! You're as moron as those average demons are and you're calling yourself KING . You're not even capable to erase your trace , making it way to easy for Abaddon . " She said with a cold pissed tone making a few steps toward him.

"What was you doing in the living room when the real fun was right here ?" She asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow as she waits for an answer .

"Supervising ! I can't fight my own "Crowley answer proudly of his patriotism hopping to impress her .

"You coward! " She shacked her head in disbelieve as Crowley widened his eyes not hopping to get such a response as an answer to his flattery .

"Even the Winchester has more guts than you'll ever have" She add pointing at Dean who desperately waits to see how all this will end.

"Oh ! Excuse me … where are my manners ?! " She said ironically offering Dean a hand to stand up. As she did that, the demons set him free to move himself as he pleased looking at her hand in an awkward way. Fear, angry, anxiety, curiosity …all those emotions were running in his head.

"Or you can handle it yourself . I've tried to be nice " She said taking her hand back as Dean didn't accept it.

"Nice my ass!" he hissed clenching his jaw like killing her with one single look .

"Who the hell are you ?" He asked as he managed to get to his knife ready for a new fight until the end.

"You'll find out when the time will come. Now, lets just have a chat , shall we?" She turned to see all of them. Her voice sounded as cold as before and her look was as dark as before.

"You two better wait outside. I wann' tell you a good night story when I finish here " She bend her head to the left to have a better view to the other two demons .They knew what's coming next but none of them dared to run, would have been worst , much worst .


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh c'mon . You won't need that ." She turns her attention to see with how much force Dean is squeezing the knife in his hand.

"Nobody apart Crowley and those two morons outside would be killed with that little toy , besides it's not the time for a fight . I'm here to chat so make yourself comfortable " She said , pushing a chair toward him by only snapping her fingers .

Dean's eyes were fixing her and every move she did . He had no clue about Cain either but at last he wasn't so much of a new character in his life.

"Damn stubborn ! Got the message " She said again seeing that he didn't took her second offer either . " I might get offended " She added as Crowley was sweating at only thinking at how that will feel like.

Her eyes and attention moved at Cain who was standing there speechless . His eyes were fixing her , admiring her.

"You grew up strong and a beauty " Cain said showing her a fade smile ." You finally made a choice. " He added as her expression hardened .

"Everything is not at it seems to be " She answered shortly with the same expression on her face.

"Then how is it ?" Cain asked again as she didn't even blink " When did you decide is time to raise ? … and better yet … why ?" Cain asked again as she took a deep breath .

" We'll have plenty of time to discuss details, Cain ! For now … I'm here to bring you a gift ." She said as her face relaxed a bit .

" A gift ? From you ?! You gott' be kidding me ! " Cain said in disbelieve . "Who send you ? I doubt it was your father . If that was so …you would have been here long time ago. " Cain seemed confident as he waited for an answer .

"Me and my father … never been a good team . Still … you betrayed him , killed the knights and disappear ,that's not the way of doing things " She said doing a few steps around the kitchen .

"So you're here to claim vengeance ?" Cain asked clenching his jaw.

" As I said …me and my father …never worked good together. I'm not here to pay his debts and either to speak for him. " She repeat , throwing him a ring . Cain caught the ring widening his eyes before looking back at her .

"Told you that things ain't the way you thought . I've made my choice !" She finished her line looking straight into Cain's eyes as Cain didn't left hers either . His look had a huge determination in them and she wasn't far from that either .

Dean had no clue what's going on but he knew that the choices she did regarded Colette . Crowley knew her a bit more but not enough to guess what her plans are . Nobody ever knew them and nobody even dared to ask . The only one in the room that seemed to know more about her was Cain and for sure he wasn't gonn' say a word about it.

" If you're father would see you now " Cain added admiring her even more .

That line was the same line that Tara told Dean in the store when she found out that he's working with a demon. Does this words mean the same in her case or is just the other way around ?

"Ok…I'm tired of this shit . Who the hell are you?" Dean broke the silence . He knew that if he'll had to die he'll do it anyway so better sooner than later.

Her eyes turned from Cain to Dean. There were no more darkness in them ,the sun was shining again. She calmed down .

"There're gonn' be a day when you'll have all your answers but now we have company " She said pulling the curtain to show them dozens of demons waiting outside.

Instead of looking concerned Dean turned his attention to Cain because was there for the blade . He knew that those demons won't make a move as long as she's there. He could relate the information by looking at Crowley's dumbest face when he's around her . He was fearing her and if he did the average demons would do it as well.

"What was that ? some kind of a test ?" He asked pissed

"I felt connected to you right from the beginning " Cain said as Crowley finally managed to adjust to the situation. She was standing there looking at Dean and back at Cain. There was definitely something strong between them .

"You and I are very much alike " Cain added making Dean even angrier .

"Except I didn't killed my brother " Dean spat

"You saved yours ! Why ? " Cain asked concerned as She already knew the answers . She knew the time Dean was in hell, she knew the reasons for it and every term from that damn contract he signed.

"Because you never give up on family ! EVER ! " Dean answered proudly making it clear that he'll die for his own.

"Where is your brother now , then ?" Cain asked seeing Dean fighting alone

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing here and I don't really give a dam . Just give me the damn blade ! " Dean demanded as Crowley was surprised of how far Dean was going .

" Sorry Dean! I have nothing to give you " Cain said looking at the ground with sadness in his eyes.

"What ?" He asked pissed. He's been through so many things for a single day just to get that damn blade and he gets nothing in return ?!

"I no longer have the blade. Is gone ! " Cain explained looking at the demons outside.

"Gone? What do you mean gone ?" Crowley's voice suddenly came back making her roll her eyes.

"How ? the spell brought us here to you so it has to be here ! "Crowley said with desperation .

"Guess you'll have to act like a real man now . Don't be scared of the dark …mommy's here ! " She said making Crowley feel nervously again as Dean showed a smirk .

"Your spell brought you to the source of the blade , me " Cain finished his line showing them the mark from his hand.

As seeing it Crowley made a huge cross letting all of them speechless.

"Really?! Now ?" Dean asks ironically as Crowley widens his eyes " It's the bloody mark of Cain."

"From Lucifer itself " Cain said looking into her eyes as she looked back in his . Dean noticed that move…it that supposed to say something about her ?

"The mark and the blade work together and without the mark the blade is useful . Is just an old bone " Cain explains looking at Dean .

"A bone ?" Crowley asked confused

"The jaw's bone of an animal . The jaw bone you used to kill Able ?! " Dean knew that part of the story ,story that was confirmed by Cain's guilty look.

"Because he was God's favorite! " Dean added …

"Able wasn't talking to God …" Cain clarified that part of the story when she continued the sentence for him … "… he was talking with Lucifer . He wanted to make Able his pet and Cain couldn't bare to watch him being corrupted so he offered Lucifer a deal . " Dean listened her with big interest for the first time . She knew the story as good as Cain did and lived to tell it as she was living it herself.

"Able's soul in heaven for my soul in hell . Lucifer accepted as long as I was the one who send Able to heaven . So I killed him " Cain said the other part of the story as Dean looked sad.

"Rings a bell ?" She asked looking deep into Dean's eyes . He tried to save Sam from Lucifer so many times, sacrificing everything for his brother as much as Cain did for Able .

"I've became a soldier of hell , a knight ! " Cain added.

"And Lucifer ordered you to make more ?" Dean asked moving his eyes back on Cain.

"My knights and I have done horrible things together , for centuries , bringing with us darkness and chaos .." Cain reminded that times with angry …

"…and then you meet Colette " Dean finished his line.

"She knew who I was, what I was and still she loved me unconditionally . She forgave me! She only asked for one thing .." Cain stopped his eyes on Crowley as he was telling them the Colette part …

"To stop ." Crowley said as Cain nodded.

"When the knights found out , they took retribution , they took Colette so I picked the first blade back up and felt so good to have it in my hands again and I slaughtered the knights of hell " Cain said that part with lot of hate but without any regrets . He would have done it hundreds of times without even thinking twice.

"But not all of them " Dean said

"No ! " Cain answered

" Abaddone possessed Colette to get to me and make sure I won't kill her . She was wrong … I wanted to do that but when I pushed the blade I ended up killing the one I loved. Abaddon escaped . " Cain continued as Dean was feeling bad for him but also determinate to get to the blade.

"Well I'm sorry for your lose , truly !...but I have to stop Abaddon . So where is the blade ?" Dean asked clenching his jaw.

"No" Cain answered as Dean followed Cain, pined him to the wall and threatened him with the knife . " You might have been done killing but I'm not "

Cain grabbed Dean's hand and pushed the knife into his shoulder to show him that the knife has no effect on him .

"Told you that 5 minutes ago " She said watching all the show without interfering . It was their choice and nobody could get in the middle , not even her .

"You never give up on anything do you ?" Cain asked pissed.

"Never " Dean answered firmly

"Well I do " Cain said before disappearing as Dean moved his eyes on her .

"Don't look at me . I've done nothing " She said smiling as Crowley was trying to guess her role in this game . There were so many unknown things about her and he had to find out more .

"Cain? Cain?! " Dean called him as the demons outside start getting angry

"I'll stay as long as I can "Crowley whispers to Dean when she drag him toward her " You'll stay as long as needed! " She said pissed as Crowley started to shake again. Dean was confused about everything.

As Cain was gone the demons tried to get inside the house unknowing her presence there . She was undetectable , using to notice them about her presence only when the song was playing .

"What the hell men ? You're in or out ? I'm getting a head spin " Dean asked pissed seeing Cain coming back in the room .

"I can give you the mark Dean , if this is what you truly want " Cain said firmly

"The mark can be transferred to someone that is worthy " he explained more

"You mean a killer like you ?" Dean asked looking into his eyes

"Yes! " Can answered without hesitation. That was who he was and it was time to face it . As much as he tried , in this world he's been forced to bring out the real him .

"I can use it to kill that bitch?" Dean asked to make sure he won't do a wrong thing

"Yeah! But you have to know that with the mark you'll have a big burden , someone will call it a grate cost " Cain warns him as Dean accept the terms .

"Well… spare me of the warning label . I will kill that bitch " Dean said giving Cain his arm .

"Are you both sure about this ?" She asks with a very serious face standing next to the two of them as both nod their heads.

" Fine! But you'll have to deal with the responsibility of it … " She said as Dean got even more pissed.

"You're next on my list ! " Dean said ,looking threatening in her eyes.

"Don't forget that promise. I might take it when the day comes " She answered letting Dean speechless. He just promised her that he'll hunt her ass off and she agrees…even more, she offers to let him kill her at the right time. Could this be more awkward ?

Looking back at Cain he focus and transfer the sign to Dean, sign that burned him like hell. A sign that has been made, on Cain's arm, with a hot iron due to so many crimes.

" All right ! where have you hidden that blade ?" Dean asked covering his arm back .

"Nothing can destroy the blade so I throw it to the bottom of the deepest ocean . That was my only way I could keep my promise to Colette . If you'll find the blade, kill Abaddon but make me a promise first.

When I will call you and I will call you ,come find me and use the blade on me " Cain said as last thing to Dean with a very serious tone.

"Why ?" He asked confused

"For what I'm about to do " Cain gave him the latest explanation before snapping his fingers and let the demons in . Touching them Cain sent them outside, trapping the demons inside with him and Her .

"They're trapped inside …with them "Crowley said looking at the black smoke that filled the house before a dark blue one took final control over them, letting Dean speechless . It was the first time when he witnessed something so big and lived to tell the others.

They run as fast as they could inside the car , start the engine and drove as far as possible . After hours of running , Dean stopped the car near the ocean .

"He was right you know ?" Crowley said as Dean didn't moved his eyes from the window.

"You are worthy "Crowley added

"Oh great …now we're getting all touchy feelings too? " Dean asked trying to hide his angriness

"Your problem , mate, is that nobody hates you more than you do. Trust me ! I've tried. "Crowley hit a spot …the right and painful one.

"So how do we find this blade ?" Dean changed the subject . Pain could be read in his eyes.

"You can't search the bottom of the ocean but I can .So I'll find it and bring it to his new owner "Crowley said getting out of the car as Dean followed his move.

"I sow you Crowley ! " Dean couldn't hold it anymore . "Back in Cain's, you killed a demon and after you just sat back to watch the main event . You knew! You knew about the mark, about Abaddon and Cain , you knew all of it and you played me . Why ? " Dean asked pissed doing little steps toward him with a pissed off attitude.

"He would have never gave me the blade . Who can say 'no' to you ? I needed you to play along "Crowley admitted without even blink.

"You knew we've been followed and you didn't said anything " Dean continued

"Cain would have wanted to see his fighter worrier on close . You plus demons equals fight night "Crowley said satisfied that his plan have worked .

"Tara died …thanks to you " Dean said sadly almost begging Crowley for a bit of mercy . not from him but for the once he used In between .

"Omellete , broken eggs ..etc "Crowley answered as he didn't care at all

Dean's angriness touched the edge of his patience and punched Crowley with all his force.

"After I kill Abaddon. You're next! " Dean promised him that for the second time.

"You don't mean that. We're having so much fun . "Crowley answered smiling as Dean turned his back from Crowley . He was pissed but he also blamed himself for trusting Crowley more then he should.

"Listen to me ! Even with the blade we'll gonn' need all the help we can get to kill Abaddon "Crowley raises his voice making the things clear for Dean. Like it or not, they're both in this .

"Go find that blade " Dean told him as he disappeared .

Fury, angry, guilt, determination...all those feelings are killing him slowly . How much he'll have to endure until all this is over ? How much evil is there in the world ? How many people should dye and how many on his watch ?

That mark was hurting like shit but once again that was a price he had to pay for killing Abaddon. Getting into something dark to kill something darker and this game never ends.

As he stood there , on the hood of his car waiting for Crowley to came back , his radio turns on .

"What the …?" He said as he went to turn it off . As he raised his eyes from the radio, she was standing right there, in front of him , looking so natural than neither his eyes could believe.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind was blowing softly , playing with her hair , the moon shone beautiful than ever. Her lips were shining as her eyes glittered in the moonlight . She was beautiful but her presence aroused fear and curiosity in the same time.

For a long moment Dean watched her with interest , trying to find answers , a weak spot , something he could use against her . His eyes were looking and measure her from head to toe to find….NOTHING .

She was surrounded by a big dark mystery and he could feel it . He could hear Cain asking _"When did you decided to raise?"_ and her avoiding answers . Cain knew her better than anybody else. What that supposed to mean ? Who is she and why she's here now ?

"Missed me already ?" Dean asked with a smirk covering Cain's mark as she noticed the move.

"Hurts isn't it ?" She asked avoiding his ironical questions.

"Why do you care ?" Dean asked pissed and curious. He knew he should be careful with everything he says and do. He knew nothing about her and despite the lack of information …he was alone. There was no Crowley or Cain to stop her for some unknown reasons in case they would ever interfere for him. He was on his own and for the first time Dean Winchester felt shivers over his spine in front of a girl .

"I don't ! " She said showing no trace of any king of feelings .

"Why are you here? Why are you following me and how the hell did you found me ?" Dean asked as pissed as before but still caution about his moves and words. She sensed that and she kind of smiled .

"You're kind of a curious person Winchester. Always informed and pissed when something escape your knowledge." She said making a few steps closer as Dean followed carefully her moves. She was in a good mood , slowly moves, cold look as that's how she was born with and not to talkative . In fact she never gave explanations to anyone .

"First… if you ask me ,thinking at those enochian symbols you have on your ribs …we'll they kinnd' work in my case too by the way …but since you're best buddy with the 'king' of hell I thought you two might stick together for a while. Guess I wasn't wrong after all ! "She said with a certain pride . At last one thing was confirmed for him…he was out of her radar , which meant that if he gets alive from this encounter he is safe and with plenty of time to investigate her more.

" How do you know about the enochian symbols from my ribs ?" Dean asked knowing that nobody apart Cas and Sam knew about it and for sure Cas wasn't a friend of her …Sam either.. he hoped.

"…and second … that mark you're holding now with so much pride is nothing else than a hell's mark. You should have listen but you never do . " She finished her sentence letting Dean know that she never jump from one subject to another without pointing exactly what she found important .

"You know nothing about me, bitch ! I don't know how you guessed about the symbols but you have no idea whom you're talking about ." Dean said pissed, confused and flooded with so many information all at once.

She knew to much and he knew nothing . It was the first time when Dean was facing something so dark without having a clue about it and that pissed him like hell.

"I know about you more than you'll ever know about me, Winchester ! " She said calmly pissing Dean even more .She knew how to push his button .

"You're looking your own death straight into the eyes! " he said looking straight into her eyes as he finishes the sentence.

At the sound of that she smiled a bit wider , raising her hand to hit Dean hard on the door of his car…so hard that the window break into many tinny pieces. His eyes widened gasping for some air as she approached him looking back into his eyes .

"Listen to me Winchester ! I'm not playing games and either doing promises I can't keep so listen to me and listen well : You're in a big messy war between tow powerful demons and guess what ?! You're manipulated by Crowley to do his dirty work. You've been so naïve that you believed him and thrown yourself into it without even reading the warning label. " She said starting to get pissed as Dean was trying to breath. She was right and the fact she was telling him that made him feel like crap.

"You sacrificed yourself , get yourself into this darkest spot refusing to know the price. For what ? For helping Crowley and killing Abaddon ?! Or maybe for the safety of an entire world ?! " She added getting pissed with each word she says. She grabbed Dean's shirt ,squeezing it hard she slammed his body harder against the car and continued.

"We'll let me tell you a few important things that you refused to read from the warning label : that mark you hold on your arm with so much pride was made by Lucifer itself with a hot red iron, as a mark that symbolize cruel , bloody deaths . It hurts like hell because that mark is damned to never heal . Is damned to make the owner feel the pain of each death that made it so worthy . " She explained as Dean's eyes widened more. Looking deep into her eyes…he believed her .

"After all the atrocities he have done, Cain became a demon and that mark is getting on the dark side the person who wears it …which means that soon you'll become a demon just like Cain did. But maybe that's something you always wanted, maybe that dark side of you…the same dark side that enjoyed to tortured souls in hell , is now coming back to where it belongs …HELL! " Dean's ears couldn't stand to hear more. She had a point and a damn good one.

"Maybe is it worthy …. You know …martyred yourself for your brother, for the sake of humanity !Punish yourself for all the dead people that died on your watch." Her eyes never left his and as deep her look was as painful his wound were.

"There's plenty of space down there and hell's waiting for his best butcher." She said letting him fall on the ground , catching his breath. She turned her back and did a few steps away before stopping and turning her head a bit to look at him "You forget one more thing , Dean! " She said as his name sounded so friendly from her voice " … no matter how much you struggle , no matter how much you fight, no matter how much you sacrifice yourself , you'll never been able to stop all the evil out there. You're one simple human being , alone and with a big well known weakness … your family " She finished her sentence disappearing in the dark as Dean struggled to regain straight . Tears were falling from his eyes as she opened up some deep wounds . He had no clue who she was but she was right . He felt lonely , dead inside and with a dark future in front of him that he'll have to deal with ...ALONE.


	6. Chapter 6

~ A few hours ago in Cain's house ~

One cold night, one house , two warriors and so many demons getting inside. They exchanged a few looks as she approved . She was back in back with Cain, finishing the little war he started in the house. A deep blue light caught all the demons in a swirl , struggling to get out and begging for mercy as the most brave of them tried to fight her …as if that would have been even possible.

With a blink of an eye she killed them all, without mercy , without even hesitating , without showing any regrets or fatigue in doing it .

Cain looked at her amazed . Amazed of what he sees, amazed of her powers and good shape. She was stronger than he ever remembered , stronger than he ever thought she'll ever be and for a moment he felt scared .She noticed that and turn to face him, looking deep into his eyes with the same fury she killed the demons a few moments ago.

"What ?" She asked taking a deep breath as 'guess I'm done here ' message .

"You didn't even blink " Cain said looking at her with the same expression on his face as a few moments ago .

"Have you ?!" She asked nonchalant as nothing even happened there .

"No, but at last I felt my heart break into million pieces as I broke my promise to Colette." Cain said looking for some kind of feelings in her look. Hate, angry…something .

"I have no heart and I've never made promises I couldn't keep" She answered with a cold voice letting Cain wonder about her plans.

"You know why I left and you seemed to understand it a few century ago " Cain answered back trying to gain his straight . " You've always been there for me even knowing what I was about to do. I've betrayed Lucifer and you helped me. " Cain reminded her how the things used to be then .

"I did …I did as much as you understood me. You knew what I was, what I can do and what I could have become and still you gave me a choice . You told me that when the time comes I could chose , that I could do things that nobody in the pit can do and that it will be up to me how I chose to end this story . " She said looking straight into his eyes with lot of determination.

"Indeed! You had a hard choice to make but I'm not sure you have chosen the right thing . You're acting just like your father …" Cain explained her as her eyes turned black and back to the original color .

"What makes you think that ? " She raised her both eyebrows showing a sarcastic smile "…the demons we just killed ?! I mean ..what would have you expected me to do ? Play poker game? " She asked ,wiggling her eyebrows, trying to understand Cain.

"You said I look like my father ? maybe even act like him ?! ….damn right I do! " She said pissed . "

"Why ?! Your mother …." Cain opened a subject that should have stayed closed for eternity.

"My MOTHER?! Don't you even dare to bring that up to me now !" She said pissed as the sky outside got darker and darker .

" What happened , Corynne?" Cain asked with a calm voice seeing how much that affect her. Indeed ..her name was Corynne , name that she never heard from someone else even since her mother died and nobody could have made it sound more beautiful than she did .

She smiled but that smiled was mixed with lot of angry , hate, fury and determination as she answered calmly " Lucifer killed her ! ". Cain's eyes refused to leave hers as she refused to turn away from him. Cain tried to say something when she decided to continue …

"The night Lucifer found out the true about my origins he killed her with his own hands. Burned her alive in the darkest side of the pit …." She told him what happened during his absence .

" If that would have been the end ,we've all should be burn together , watch the flames climb into the night as desolation came upon the sky . I've seen fire inside the mountain , I've seen fire burning the trees , I've seen fire hollowing souls , I've seen fire and blood in the breeze and I hoped he'll remember me. I called out my father just to let me see the flames that burned the mountain side. " Corynne told Cain her mother's death story , story that could been heard in the song that warned the demons about her presence .

"…and as the night was burning , I covered my eyes knowing that when the dark returns demons would die and as the sky was falling , I could hear the demons screaming out . I sow so much fire like an entire city was burning .I felt fire heat upon my skin and I knew what happened to her " She finished the story as Cain didn't knew how to react . He wanted to speak out but she interrupted again.

"So I played the game further as I knew my mother would have wanted me too . Despite knowing what I was, he accepted me , trained me to be as good as he was and despite his evilness he kind of loved me, protected me and put me on charge . " She continued as Cain was listening with interest .

"He never let the others know about me, my powers and my origins and gave nobody explanations about my mother's death . He always said that she betrayed him and punished her as example for the entire hell. The demons feared him even more. They knew how much he wanted my mother down with him , they knew how far he went for her and seeing the cruelness with which he killed her, made them obey him even more.

Year pass and I grew up , living and training with him every day of my life. I've been torturing souls with the others in such way I end up giving them a good example of how it should be done. I trained others to do the same and punished the one that never got up to his standards …standards that become mine with the time. I've made my father proud as my mom's soul would have been disappointed of what I've became.

My father was proud and demons terrified with only hearing my name. They never dared to look me straight in the eyes , ask questions or investigate about my life. I was his copy, blood from his blood…with the power to rule hell the way he couldn't. He ruled trough me, spreading fear and terror through me and he still does. " She finished her story as Cain asked her with an almost quiet voice.

" Then why are you here ? Why did you brought me Colette's ring ? If you ain't here from Lucifer's orders …then what do you want ?" Cain widened his eyes wanting for an answer .

"Because…as I said … I've made my choices and I knew you would have not believed me without a prove of it . The ring is the prove " Corynne answered more friendly than before . She approached him a bit more as Cain continued to look into her eyes.

"What you'll gonn' do now ?" Cain asked concerned of what she might get herself into . He lived in a humans world, he's been a human before becoming a demon and he feared for the human kind but also for the rest of them . She wasn't here to make a walk and watch the stars …she was here as a leader of something big, something that involved a huge gain or loss. Something that might get innocent humans in the middle and angels involved to mess up with her plans or to join her.

"I'm gonn' turn everything up side down ! " She answered as Cain understood exactly what she meant .

"Is it worth such a sacrifice ? " Cain asked as his face expression softened. He knew what's coming next and which side she took and he felt somehow proud of her choice.

"Why did you chose to use that song ?" Cain asked as his last question while she looked lost on the window before answering calmly …almost friendly .

"Like a note to myself and all the demons that known and witnessed my mom's death . A note to remind us the terror and pain of that night . To remind me about how my mom died and to remind them what I'm capable to do or how far I can get . " She answered filling her heart betting harder as the blood was pumped fast trough her veins who were now revealing a dark blood inside them . As stronger she squeezed her fists as prominent her veins were.

They exchanged looks for a long moment as saying 'good bye' and 'good luck' before Corynne making a few steps toward the door. As she looked around the house she found herself stepping carefully between the corps. Innocent people died tonight because of the war between tow worlds, tow clans fighting for supremacy .

She closed her eyes, raising her hand like lifting something from the ground and disappeared as all the people who were lying on the floor suddenly opened their eyes gasping for air. They looked scared, surrounded by their own blood , petrified of what they remember , confused of what happened and how they got there.

Cain witnessed the entire scene finding himself in the middle of a bunch of terrified people who were now running out from the house . She brought them back .


End file.
